fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Petrov
Atlas Petrov is a tall and powerful man, equipped with armor made of missile silos, a large cape, and an additional set of mechanical arms. While the specifics are unknown, Atlas left his old group five years before the events of Big Bang Tournament to recreate and refine his fighting style, entering the tournament to test his many years of training in actual combat. He gets incredibly excited about fighting and often gets far too excited when in the thick of combat. It seems he cares little for actually winning his matches, instead focusing on the thrill of combat and the contest of minds and bodies that is combat. Powers Atlas' epithet allows him to freely manifest warheads and other explosives around him. Upon landing any successful attack, he can create a small number of smaller explosions in placed areas around himself, which either pinball and damage targets around the field or add to his "cool" factor, granting him a cumulative bonus to his rolls that go away as he takes damage. He can create a warhead around his fist, which gets stronger the more distance he travels before using the move. His bread and butter technique allows him to dash forwards, grab a target, and yeet them somewhere else while adding an explosive on them to blow up where they land. As Atlas moves around the field he generates a red stat, which he can spend by flicking his cape open and unleashing a massive amount of missiles at a target, before using the excess points to give himself buffs for the rest of combat. In truth, Atlas' cape actually acts as a spacial boundary that leads to a private missile silo somewhere in Antarctica, which Atlas uses to store excess explosives in case they're needed. Atlas' signature technique, "SEND 'EM TO SPACE", can only be activated after performing a successful attack on an enemy. It also requires that the enemies do not react to that attack with any anytimes. However, in return Atlas is able to create a massive transcontinental missile below the enemy, before firing it into the air to detonate. This move cannot be reacted to in any way, and deals variable amounts of damage and knockback depending on how close to the center of the rocket they were. They're also stuck in the air, granting them disadvantage on their anytimes until the start of their next turns. This technique is strong, but also allows Atlas to play mind games against those that know of it, as it forces them to spend their anytimes focused on Atlas and not his teammates, freeing them up to act without restriction. This move has a large three round cooldown, meaning that once used this advantage is given up for a time. In addition to all his moves, Atlas can arm an auxiliary warhead on any of his techniques, giving them either bonus dash distance, bonus knockback, bonus damage, an additional AoE with friendly fire, or some other explosive related effect. However, this is risky as failures or low successes on moves armed with these warheads will partially explode back at Atlas, dealing 3 damage to himself. Atlas also has two massive missile holders with sword hilts attached to the ends, turning them into massive broadswords. While far too large to wield with just one hand, his extra set of machine arms effectively lets him dual wield these two handed weapons. Big Bang Tournament Episode 3 - Trivia * Atlas' passive and talent went through like three other revisions before settling on what happened. * Atlas' eyes have yellow triangles in them, which paired with the pupils makes his eyes appear like caution symbols. * Atlas' icon is considered by zanza to be some of his best work. Category:Characters Category:Big Bang Characters